scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Griffin The Man
Peter Griffin the Man and Friends is a Family Guy/Thomas parody series made by BiggestThomasFan. This series also features characters from The Cleveland Show, American Dad, King of the Hill, The Simpsons and Salty's Lighthouse Cast *Peter as Thomas *Brian as Edward *Mort as Henry *Joe as Gordon *Quagmire as James *Chris as Percy *Cleveland as Toby *Dr. Hartman as Duck *Vern & Johnny as Donald & Douglas *Derek Wilcox as Oliver *Stewie as Diesel *Tomak & Bellgarde as Bill & Ben *Bruce as BoCo *Dianne Simmons as Daisy *Meg as Mavis *Salty (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Stepney *Lois as Emily *Horace as Bertie *Seamus as Salty *Obie as Harvey *Evil Stewie as Arry *Thaddeus Griffin as Bert *Mr. Smithers (from The Simpsons) as Fergus *Stan (from American Dad) as Skarloey *Klaus (from American Dad) as Rheneas *Roger (from American Dad) as Sir Handel *Barry (from American Dad) as Peter Sam *Steve (from American Dad) as Rusty *Rallo (from The Cleveland Show) as Duncan *Mr. Weed as Duke *Randy Newman as Freddie *Greg & Terry (from American Dad) as Mighty Mac *Al Harrington as Arthur *Olivia Fuller as Lady *Death as Diesel 10 *Bitch Stewie as Splatter *Bitch Brian as Dodge *Mayor Adam West as Sir Topham Hatt *Carol Pewterschmidt as Lady Hatt *Kevin Swanson as Terence *Herbert as Trevor *Jasper as Toad *Cleveland Jr. as Derek *Ernie the Giant Chicken as Bulgy *Connie D'Amico as Elizabeth *The Evil Monkey as George *Tom Tucker as Murdoch *Carter Pewterschmidt as Spencer *Barbara Pewterschmidt as Caroline *Francis Griffin as Cranky *The "PHONEY" Guy as Scruffey *Principal Shepherd as Mr. Percival *The Seagull (from The Episode, Stew-Roids) as Harold *Susie Swanson as Rosie *Bertram as Smudger *Mr. Taylor as Bulstrode *Jerry the Goose (from the episode, Road to the North Pole) as Jeremy *Bonnie Swanson as Molly *Stanley Kael as Stanley *Muriel Goldman as Madge *Neil Goldman as Whiff *Ollie Williams as Hector *The Greased-Up Deaf Guy as Neville *James Woods as D261 *Jake Tucker as Billy *Dale (from King of the Hill) as Dennis *Bill Clinton as Hank *Donna (from The Cleveland Show) as Flora *Tricia Takanawa as Henrietta *Esther as Annie *Patty as Clarabel *Mr. Washee Washee as The Spiteful Breakvan *Hank (from King of the Hill) as Jack *Bobby (from King of the Hill) as Alfie *Patrick Pewterschmidt as Patrick *Buzz Killington as Oliver (Pack) *Momstabba (from The Cleveland Show) as Max *Oliver Wilkerson (from The Cleveland Show) as Monty *Terry Kimple (from The Cleveland Show) as Kelly *Jillian as Isobella *Jerome as Byron *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Ned *Joseph (from King of the Hill) as Buster *Bob Memari (from American Dad) as Nelson *Mr. Stricklin (from King of the Hill) as The Foreman *Francine (from American Dad) as Miss Jenny *Broderick Brown as Thumper *Dr. Bruce Kaplan as Bertram *Ulysses S. Griffin as Rocky *Angela as Belle *Nicole as Old Slow Coach *Toshi (from American Dad) as Hiro *Carl as Victor *Ocho (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Kevin *Ernie (from The Cleveland Show) as Charlie *Jimbo, Kearney & Dolph (from The Simpsons) as The Horrid Lorries *Frank & Eddie (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Bash & Dash *Lord Stinker (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Ferdinand *Cappy (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Captain *Dylan as Scruff *Red Fin (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Flynn *Todd Griffin as Norman *Cookie Monster as Paxton *New Brian as Sidney *Hercules (from Salty's Lighthouse) as City of Truro *Consuela as Mrs. Kyndley *Loretta Brown as Caitlin *Mickey McFinnigan as Connor Episodes Season 1 *Peter & Joe/Peter Gets Tricked *Brian & Joe/Brian Helps Out *The Sad Story of Mort/Come Out, Mort! *Brian, Joe & Mort/Mort To The Rescue *Peter's Cats/A Big Day For Peter *Peter & The Goombas/Trouble For Peter *Peter & The Breakdown Crane/Peter Saves The Day (S1) *Quagmire & The Cats/Quagmire Learns A Lesson *Troublesome Goombas/Foolish Goombas *Quagmire & The Bus/A Proud Day For Quagmire *Peter & The Guard/Peter & The Conductor *Peter Goes Fishing *Peter, Kevin & The Snow/Kevin Swanson *Peter & Horace/Peter & Horace's Great Race *Men & Turntables *Trouble In The House *Chris Runs Away *Water/Mort's Special Water *The Flying Kipper *Whistles & Sneezes *Cleveland & The Stout Gentlemen/Cleveland Brown *Peter In Trouble (S1)/Peter Breaks The Rules *Dirty Objects/Quagmire In A Mess *Off The Road/Joe Takes A Dip *Down The Mine *Peter's Christmas Party Season 2 *Peter, Chris & The Coal/Double Trouble (S2) *Cows/A Cow On The Road *Horace's Chase *Saved From Death *Old Iron *Peter & Herbert/A New Friend For Peter *Chris & The Signal *Dr. Hartman Takes Charge *Chris & Seagull/Chris Proves A Point *The Runaway *Chris Takes The Plunge *Pop Goes The Stewie *Dirty Work (S2)/Stewie's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave For Dr. Hartman *Better Late Than Never *Mr. Washee Washee/Vern & Johnny *The Deputation *Peter Comes To Breakfast *Dianne Simmons *Chris' Predicament *The Humansel *Wrong Road *Brian's Exploit *Ghost Boy/Chris' Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Peter & The Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf For Chris *Chris' Promise *Time For Trouble *Joe & The Famous Visitor *Vern's Duck *Peter Gets Bumped *Peter, Chris & The Dragon *Stewie Does It Again *Mort's Forest *The Trouble With Mud *No Joke For Quagmire *Peter, Chris & The Post Train/Peter, Chris & The Mail Train *Trust Peter *Meg *Cleveland's Tightrope *Brian, Herbert & The Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Quagmire Goes Buzz Buzz *All At Sea *One Good Turn *Important Men *Escape *Derek Owns Up *Ernie the Giant Chicken *Heroes *Chris, Quagmire & The Fruitful Day *Peter & Chris' Christmas Adventure/Peter & Chris' Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Granweeds *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Characters *A Bad Day For Roger *Barry & The Refreshment Lady *Goombas/Steve Helps Barry *Home At Last *Rock N Roll *Special Brain *Monkey *Passengers & Polish *Gallant Old Fish/The Gallant Old Fish *Steve To The Rescue *Peter & Salty *Kid Stops Play *Bowled Out *Mort & The Elephant *Jasper Stands By *Bull's Eyes *Peter & The Special Letter *Paint Pots & Queens/Peter Meets The Queen *Fish (S4) *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Francis Bugs *Horrid Boy *A Better View For Joe *Carol's Birthday Party *Quagmire & The Trouble With Trees *Joe & The Gremlin *Bye Evil Monkey! *Baa! *Put Upon Chris *Cleveland & The Flood *Haunted Mort *Double Teething Troubles *Salty Gets Lost *Cleveland's Discovery *Something In The Air *Peter, Chris & Nicole *Peter & The Rumors *Derek's Find *Happy Ever After *Adam West's Holiday *A Surprise For Chris/A Big Surprise For Chris *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Rallo Gets Spooked *Snow *Steve & The Boulder Season 6 *Seamus' Secret *Obie To The Rescue *No Sleep For Francis *A Bad Day For Seagull *Connie D'Amico The Student *The Fogman *Hank Jumps In *A Friend In Need *It's Only Snow *Vaudeville Men Trouble *The World's Strongest Baby *Scaredy Men *Chris & The Haunted Mine *Middle Man *Quagmire & The Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Joe Takes A Tumble *Chris' Chocolate Crunch *Bumper Bother *Cleveland Had A Little Lamb *Peter, Chris & The Squeak *Peter The Jet Man/Peter & The Jet Engine *Brian The Very Useful Dog/Brian The Really Useful Dog *Dunkin' Rallo *Steve Saves The Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Lois' New Cats *Chris Gets It Right *Tomak, Bellgarde & Mr. Smithers *The Old Bridge *Brian's Brass Band *What's The Matter With Mort? *Quagmire & The Queen of Quahog *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand *The Spotless Record *Cleveland's Windmill/Cleveland & The Windmill *Bad Day At Castle Loch *Klaus & The Roller Coaster *Seamus' Stormy Tale *Snow Man/Derek The Snow Man *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace & Quiet *Mr. Smithers Breaks The Rules/Peter & The Search For Mr. Smithers *Ernie Rides Again *Seagull & The Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Man *Joe & Carter *Not So Hasty Puddings/Not So Hasty Cakes/Peter & The Avalanche *Trusty Steve *Hooray For Peter/Three Cheers For Peter Season 8 *Peter & The Tuba *Chris' New Hat *Peter To The Rescue *Mort & The Wishing Tree *Quagmire Gets A New Hat *Peter Saves The Day (S8) *Chris' Big Mistake *Peter, Lois & The Snowplough *Don't Tell Peter *Lois' New Route *Peter & The Firework Display *Joe Takes Charge *Spic & Span *Brian The Great *Squeak, Rattle and Roll *Peter & The Circus *Peter Gets It Right *As Good As Joe *Fish (S8) *Lois' Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It Cleveland! *Chickens To School *Too Hot For Peter *Quagmire Goes Too Far *Chris & The Magic Carpet Season 9 *Chris & The Oil Painting *Peter & The Rainbow *Bonnie's Special Special *Peter's Milkshake Muddle *Greg & Terry *Peter & The Toy Shop/Peter & The Toy Workshop *Respect For Joe *Peter & The Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Klaus & The Dinosaur *Peter & The New Man *Cleveland Feels Left Out *Peter Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Peter & The Statue *Mort & The Flagpole *Lois Knows Best *Peter's Day Off *Peter's New Goombas *Rallo & The Old Mine *Bold & Brave *Stan The Brave *Saving Brian *Peter & The Golden Eagle *Keeping Up With Quagmire *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow That Flour *A Smooth Ride *Peter & The Jerry the Goose *Chris & The Funfair/Chris & The Carnival *The Green Controller *Rallo Drops A Clanger *Peter's Tricky Tree *Cleveland's Afternoon Off *It's Good To Be Joe *Seeing The Sites *Fearless Randy Newman *Cleveland's New House *Brian Strikes Out *Topped Off Peter *Which Way Now? *Peter & The Shooting Star *Big Strong Mort *Sticky Toffee Peter/Sticky Taffy Peter *Wharf & Peace *Peter's Frosty Friend *Lois & The Cats/Lois & The Special Cats *Peter & The Colours/Peter & The Colors *Peter & The Birthday Mail *Rallo's Bluff *Missing Goombas *Peter & The Treasure *Quagmire The Second Best *Peter & Stan’s Big Day Out Hank & The Pack Construction Company/Hank & The Pack *A Visit From Peter *Hank Owns Up *On Site With Peter *Chris' Scary Tale *Terry Kimple's Windy Day *A Tale For Peter *Peter & The Moles *The Tortoise & The Hare *Chris Helps Out *Peter's Trusty Friends *Bobby Has Kittens *Mud Glorious Mud Season 11 *Peter & The Storyteller *Lois' Rubbish/Lois & The Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work (S11) *Ollie The Horrid *Joe & The Mechanic/Joe & The Engineer *Peter & The Spaceship *Mort's Lucky Day *Peter & The Lighthouse *Peter & The Big Bang *Smoke & Mirrors *Peter Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly Jake *Brian & The Mail *Hide & Peep *Cleveland's Triumph *Peter & The Runaway Car *Peter In Trouble (S11) *Peter & The Stinky Cheese *Chris & The Left Luggage/Chris & The Baggage *Rallo Does It All *Roger In Charge *Cool T-Shirt *Ding-A-Ling *Stan Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Shoes Season 12 *Peter & The Billboard *Steady Brian *Susie's Funfair Special/Susie's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Mort Gets It Wrong *Heave Ho Peter *Cleveland's Special Surprise *Excellent Lois *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Rallo & The Hot Air Balloon *Quagmire Works It Out *Brown Trouble *Don't Go Back *Joe Takes A Shortcut *The Man In The Hills *Peter Puts The Shirts On *Chris & The Bandstand *Push Me Pull You *Best Friends Version 13 *Creaky Francis *The Lion Of Family Guy *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble (S13) *Slippy Family Guy *The Early Bird *Play Time *Peter & The Pigs *Time For A Story *Chris' Parcel *Cleveland's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Peter & The Runaway Kite *Steamy Family Guy *Splish Splash Splosh *The Biggest Present Of All *Snow Paths *Mort's Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Toshi Helps Out Version 14 *Peter's Tall Friend *Quagmire In The Dark *Pingy Pinky Pick Up *Ernie & Brian *Cleveland & The Whistling Woods *Mort's Health & Safety *Stewie's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Peter *Carl Says Yes *Peter In Charge *Being Chris *Merry Winter Wish *Peter & The Snowman Party *Peter's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood *Peter & Dylan *O The Indignity *Jitters & Japes *Merry Misty Guy *Mort's Magic Box Season 15 *Joe & Lord Stinker *Cleveland & Frank *Lois & Eddie *Chris' New Friends *Brian The Hero *Quagmire To The Rescue *Happy Toshi *Up, Up & Away! *Mort's Happy Water *Let It Snow *Surprise Surprise *Carter The Grand *Stop That Man! *Stuck On You *Big Angela *Octo The Octopus *Wonky Hat *Chris The Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Red Fin Version 16 *Race To The Rescue *Ol' Callum Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Chris & The Monster Of Family Guy *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash Bang Wallop! *Peter & The Rubbish Goombas/Peter & The Garbage Goombas *Peter Toots The Crows *Bust My Hats *Chris & The Calliope *Peter & The Sounds Of Family Guy *Seamus' Surprise *Family Guy Surprise Day *Lois' Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Neil's Wish *Welcome Sanders *Don't Bother Carl *Happy Birthday Ten Cents *The Christmas Express/Christmas Tree Express